11β-HSD-1 is an enzyme that converts inactive steroids, 11β-dehydrosteroid into its active steroids and is considered to be important in the basal metabolic rate in the living body (Non-patent Document 1). Moreover, 11β-HSD-1 knockout mice have the resistance to hyperglycemia induced by obesity or stress (Non-patent Document 2). In addition, a similar phenomenon was observed in human on administration of 11β-HSD-1 inhibitor, carbenoxolone (Non-patent Document 3). These facts suggest that the 11β-HSD-1 inhibitors could be useful as drugs for the treatment of insulin independent diabetes or obesity (Non-patent Document 4).
Patent document 1 describes that pyrazole derivatives are useful as herbicide. Patent document 2 describes that pyrazole derivatives are useful as pesticide. Patent document 3 describes that pyrazole derivatives are useful as herbicide. Patent document 4 describes that pyrazole derivatives are useful as insecticide. Patent document 5 describes that pyrazole derivatives are useful as insecticide. Patent document 6 describes that pyrazole derivatives are useful as pesticide. Patent document 7 describes that pyrazole derivatives are useful as herbicide. The compounds disclosed in these patents have the carbamoyl group that is substituted with a substituent selected from a group consisting of substituted aryl, substituted arylalkyl, substituted heteroaryl and alkyl at 4-position of the pyrazole ring, and they are different from the compounds in the present invention.
Furthermore the compounds having straight alkyloxy at 5-position on the pyrazole ring are disclosed in patent document 8 and useful for the treatment of schizophrenia, and they are different from the present invention.
Moreover patent document 9 describes that the pyrazole derivatives shown below are useful as a cannabinoid receptor agonist, but does not describe the inhibitory activity to 11β-HSD-1.
    [Non-patent Document 1] Clin. Endocrinol, 1996, 44, 493    [Non-patent Document 2] Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA, 1997, 94, 14924    [Non-patent Document 3] J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 1995, 80, 3155    [Non-patent Document 4] Lancet, 1997, 349, 1210    [Patent Document 1] WO05/070889    [Patent Document 2] WO02/096882    [Patent Document 3] WO93/25535    [Patent Document 4] JP06-025199    [Patent Document 5] JP03-223256    [Patent Document 6] JP01-207289    [Patent Document 7] JP60-214785    [Patent Document 8] U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,877    [Patent Document 9] WO98/41519